D.A.B Royal Rumble Sunday 27th January 2013
D.A.B Royal Rumble enterance plays Jim Blackson: hello everyone and welcome to the D.A.B Royal Rumble here tonight on Sunday 27th January 2013, tonight we shal witness the end to a great feud between the Ninja Shaddai and Nexus, if Nexus wins will this be the end to the career on Ninja Shaddai, or if Ninja Shaddai wins will they both co-operate togther and form a stable as Raj 'the King' Singh has said would be the case, and aslo someone tonight is returning, but who it is, you will soon find out for they are the first ones up here tonight Rachael Dijoo: hello, good evening ladies and gentles men, boys and girls, just as Jim said someone is returning, but aslo there is another feud we will witness the end of aswell, will the rivaly between Raj 'the King' Singh and Ghost Assassins end, or will it go down and come back even bigger after tonight, so enjoy the Royal Rumble Heel Wolverine's enterance plays, Heel Wolverine enters the arena "Heel Wolverine: good evening people and welcome to the royal rumble, just as missy said, someone has returned making me so anxious for they are the ones who would never give this belt over to me" Heel Wolverine raises the Heavy Weight Championship "Heel Wolverine: as you all know I am the World Heavyweight Champion, do you not remember who I had lost again and again for this belt, yes you are all thinking of WWE Champion CM Punk, I can see it in your eyes, that foul fool keeping this rightful belt of mine away from me. Today my belt is going on the line for a title match, not against my previous opponent for this championship, but my number one opponent for who this belong to, I present to you my opponent" TheBigSGA enterance plays, TheBigSGA enters the arena "Heel Wolverine: what, no this wasn't meant to happen, my, my opponent was meant to be" "TheBigSGA: WWE Champion CM Punk, hahahaha, well think again, who am I" "Heel Wolverine: you are the BigSGA aren't you, this wasn't meant to be the case" "TheBigSGA: no this was meant to be the case, for what you understand is who you are facing, you facing the correct opponent wheather you realize it or not" TheBigSGA removes his mask, its WWE Champion CM Punk, his music hits as the crowd go mental for him "WWE Champion CM Punk: you see Heel, it was me the whole timestanding here, am I your right opponent" "Heel Wolverine: so it is true that you have returned here tonight, I thaught it was a dumb roumor" "WWE Champion CM Punk: no you fool, I heard what you said so do not act innocent, today I will take back what is rightfully mine, I will take back my Heavyweight ChampionShip just like I promised to fansI would one day" "Heel Wolverine: NO NO NO, THE BELT IS STAYING AS MINE!!!" WWE Champion CM Punk does the 'go to sleep' then knocks Heel Wolverine out of the ring "WWE Champion CM Punk: you stupid fool, get yourself back in the ring and fight back" Match 1: WWE Champion CM Punk vs Heel Wolverine - World Heavyweight Championship Raj 'the King' Singh s enterance plays, Raj 'the King' Singh enters the arena "Raj 'the King' Singh: congradulations, World Heavyweight Champion, that was a very good and rememorable battle over the belt and at times it seemed to us all that neitherone of you would be able to break out of that on going stalemate" Raj 'the King' Singh begins to walk off when Samir jumps up from the side of the stage ramp "Samir Cerebral Assassin: hey hey hey, whats the hurry Raj? becuase tonight is our special night if you don't remember so I hope that you aint got any social plans or anything, hahahaha! "Raj 'the King' Singh: as a matter of fact I do have plans made, very social plans, infact they include you and Ghost Hunter, becuase you see the plan is, I am going to god damn beat the hell outta you both" Raj's eyes widen, the teeth more revealed, his fists clenching, ooh, and he does the Rock Bottom to Samir. Samir Cerebral Assassin lies on the floor stunned "Raj 'the King' Singh: and as for you Ghost Hunter, who do you think you are to betray me three weeks ago on Raw is War and Smackdown when you joined the cursid Assassin of the people with Cerebral" "The Ghost Hunter: Raj, Raj, Raj, let me tell you a few things, nobody gives a damn about your lectures, and nobody wants to know why you think everything is all about yourself becuase the truth is, it is all about the fans and without the fans you wouldn't be making any of this damn god for saken money you live on" Raj 'the King' Singh yells out a gasp of anger and Raj Bottoms The Ghost Hunter "Raj 'the King' Singh: now both you, while your down there and unable to do anything, just stay and listen, I have to defeat you tonight, because on Smackdown the deal was if I won which I did, you would do your new finisher to me here on Royal Rumble, but at its deadliest, however if I manage to pull through those today we are destined to have a handicap ladders match to put all this in the past and to start fresh togather as friends, not fools so once you are able to get up, I will keep my promise I made, and I will stupidly allow you to do your 'Groin Powerpunch', begin" The Ghost Hunter is the first to get up, for he had absorbed less damage than Samir, Raj stood there waiting for it, as though we was going to beheaded, The Ghost Hunter slides backward his right leg, bending the knee inward, he strengh his left knee out forming a solid stright 90oC angle, he pulled back one arm and then out of the blue as fast as light was a solid clean bashing smash. Ghost Hunter fist crushed inward into Raj's groin, Raj's knees wobbled, he teeth shattered, his spine tingling, his stomach wrenching, then finaly his groin smashing, a loud pop boom noise was sounded, his groin had burst, suddenly liters of blood came splashing out of his mouth like a waterfall. Samir had managed to get up to by then, and he too had done the exact same to Raj, moments laters Raj was flown over the top rope and fliped over the turnbuckle and crashed into the staircase of the fans. Everyone in tears and feeling sympathetic stared down on him when finally after 10 minutes he got up "Raj 'the King' Singh: I withstood it, and now let us settle this once and for all" Match 2: Raj 'the King' Singh vs The Cerebral Ghost Assassins Hunter & Samir Assassin - Ladders match, end of a feud TheBigSGA's enterannce plays, TheBigSGA, enters the arena "TheBigSGA: Best in the World, if you hate me, if you hate your manager so much, why is it that you don't even have the guts to come out here and and prove your point to the whole world that you can be the Best in the World without me, becuase from everything I see in you, I know you can be the Best in the World, but it will take enough of me to bring it out in you, if you really hate me, then just I feel like sending your damn soul to hell" Best in the World's enterance plays, BITW enters the arena "Best in the World: look you human walrus, I freakin' hate you to 1000000000 peaces you pile of bloomin' crap, and one I am done tormenting you, I am going to beat the living soul out of you untill you beg for the Best in the World to give you mercy, but I never give murcy, never ever never !!, so SGA, I hate you because Matt Code is now my partner as well as my exact equal and also pure rival at the same time as allie, we debuted together against eachother, it was like debut vs debut + extrme rules = extrme debut rules mega bash. Also if you were so concerned on making me the Best in the World and try to help me along the way, why hevn't you done it yet you fat fool, and not to mention you suck up to the returner, the stupid WWE Champion CM Punk" "TheBigSGA: Look I stuck up for WWE Champion CM Punk today on his return becuase I was his manager for since he had ever joined this business, he was my biggest hope and wish for success, you in no case had to right to speak so negativly of him. Also I didn't bring out your true self becuase you aren't ready yet, If it is done at the wrong time it can become fatal, your mind will go mental between what is good of bad, you would have become the devil of the whole business here is D.A.B, plus like you said about all that debuting stuff, it was a perfect match, the way you described it just was a absolute perfect description my fella, so if you wanna get revenge on me for you dumb reasons, I say we do it now becuase there's not long left of tonights show" Match 3: TheBigSGA vs Best in the World Ninja Shaddai's enterance plays, Ninja Shaddai enters the arena Nexus' enterance plays, Nexus enters the arena "Ninaj Shaddai; Nexus if you think you are going to beat me here tonight you are" Nexus brough kicks Ninja Shaddai "Nexus: this rivalry has gone on long enough, I wanna put you away once and for all you Iretrayen Bastard" Ninja Shaddai gets up from his injured condition "Ninja Shaddai: so be it you portrogeise american douche bag" "Nexus: oi, you wanna say again huh, black dip-s**t" "Ninja Shaddai: come and try me, asshole" Match 4: Ninja Shaddai vs Nexus - I quit match Match 5: The 10 man Royal Rumble 1. Raj 'the King' Singh 2. Samir Cerebral Assassin 3. Ghost Hunter 4. Ninja Shaddai 5. Nexus 6. WWE Champion CM Punk 7. Heel Wolverine 8. TheBigSGA 9. Best in the World 10. Mewipaws please rate this matches card out of 10, thank you